


"Tucking your head into their neck during a hug"

by LayAria



Series: Prompt aléatoires [4]
Category: Given (Anime)
Genre: But mostly fluff, Fluff, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, like only fluff, uenoyama existential gay crisis too
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:29:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27579854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LayAria/pseuds/LayAria
Summary: Prompt : Tucking your head into their neck during a hugPairing : Uenoyama x MafuyuWords : 1049
Relationships: Satou Mafuyu/Uenoyama Ritsuka
Series: Prompt aléatoires [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2015956
Kudos: 2





	"Tucking your head into their neck during a hug"

Uenoyama se laissa tomber en arrière sur sa chaise de bureau, retenant un grognement. Il n’en pouvait plus de ces révisions… Il n’y comprenait rien à la littérature, et il ne comprenait même pas pourquoi est-ce qu’il devait s’emmerder avec ça alors qu’il faisait un cursus scientifique ! Il attrapa son téléphone, déterminé à ignorer l’épais manuel ouvert devant lui jusqu’à nouvel ordre. Un nouveau message de Mafuyu, succin : un simple « okay ». Un léger sourire ourla les lèvres d’Uenoyama. Au moins, il y avait quelques bonnes nouvelles… Il hésita une seconde à répondre. Est-ce que ce serait déplacé d’envoyer un cœur ? Ou un smiley avec un cœur ? Ou… Ou un « je t’aime » ? Non, définitivement, ça il ne s’en sentait pas le courage. Pas encore. Peut-être jamais.

Le téléphone vibra brièvement dans ses mains, et un nouveau message s’afficha dans la conversation : un simple cœur. Uenoyama frémit, rougissant légèrement, et envoya à son tour un cœur, en bleu. Vraiment… Mafuyu aurait sa peau, un de ces quatre, à être aussi mignon. Il rejeta la tête en arrière et prit une profonde inspiration. Okay. Mafuyu allait venir ici, chez lui. Ce n’était pas la première fois. Il n’avait pas à s’inquiéter. Tout allait bien se passer. De toute façon, sa sœur n’était pas là pour faire des remarques qui le mettrait mal à l’aise, et son père ne rentrerait pas avant la fin de la semaine.

Il laissa ses bras tomber dans le vide, le long de son corps, et il ferma les yeux un instant. Il allait pouvoir passer un peu de temps avec Mafuyu, en dehors des répètes. Ca n’arrivait pas si fréquemment que ça, ils étaient tous les deux beaucoup pris par les cours et leurs jobs, mais ils trouvaient le temps d’aller boire un chocolat chaud, ou d’aller se promener en ville. Mais ils ne se retrouvaient pas souvent seuls chez l’un ou l’autre. Pour être tout à fait honnête, Uenoyama ne savait jamais vraiment quoi faire quand ça arrivait. De manière général, il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu’il devait faire quand ils étaient seuls tous les deux. Il avait eu quelques petites amies, même s’il n’avait jamais été amoureux comme il l’était maintenant, mais être avec un garçon était tellement différent ! Peut-être que ça ne devrait pas lui faire et effet là, peut-être qu’il devait se comporter comme il l’avait fait avec ses petites amies, mais… Il ne savait pas. Ca paraissait juste… Bizarre ? Il n’était jamais sûr de pouvoir lui tenir la main, de pouvoir l’embrasser… Ce serait bizarre qu’il passe un bras autour de sa taille, non ?!

Mafuyu sonna une petite demi-heure plus tard, alors qu’Uenoyama s’était déterminé à se remettre au travail. Il n’y comprenait toujours rien, mais qu’on ne vienne pas lui dire qu’il n’avait pas essayé. Soulagé et en même temps flippé au possible, le jeune homme abandonna son bureau et traversa le salon désert pour ouvrir.

-J’ai amené à manger, le salua Mafuyu avec un petit sourire en brandissant un sac en plastique.

-J’avais de la bouffe ici, tu sais ?

Le jeune homme haussa simplement les épaules, et Uenoyama se décala maladroitement pour le laisser entrer. Seigneur, il se sentait tellement stupide !

-Ta sœur rentre quand ?

-Ce soir. Ou demain. Je peux jamais vraiment être sûr.

Mafuyu hocha tranquillement la tête en retirant ses chaussures. Vraiment, Uenoyama aurait adoré être aussi détendu et détaché de tout. A la place, il rougissait sans même savoir pourquoi (mais pourquoi, bordel de merde ?!) et ne savait pas quoi faire de ses mains, ni de tout son corps, en fait.

-Tu veux boire quelque chose ? Mon père a préparé du thé glacé.

-Hm, je veux bien.

Uenoyama hocha la tête pour lui-même. Se concentrer sur la tâche à accomplir. Il se dirigea vers la cuisine et sortit deux verres, ainsi que la carafe que son père avait mise au frais avant de partir le matin-même. « Pour qu’il ne meurt pas de soif en révisant », avait-il dit. Il entendit Mafuyu le rejoindre et déposer son sac plastique sur le comptoir. Il en sortit des melon pan et des dorayaki, son sourire toujours aux lèvres. Uenoyama se força à respirer calmement en préparant les verres. Il n’y avait aucune raison de stresser. Tout allait bien se passer, comme toujours, ils allaient probablement parler des cours, de musique, et tout. Irait. Bien.

Pas.

De.

Panique.

.

Une petite heure et demi plus tard, ils étaient tous les deux confortablement installés sur le canapé, à regarder un film et les révisions largement oubliées. Comment Uenoyama s’était-il retrouvé couché sur Mafuyu, sa joue appuyée contre l’épaule du jeune homme, ça il n’en savait rien, et honnêtement il préférait encore ne pas y penser. Tout ce qui comptait, c’était que c’était agréable. Il sentait le cœur de Mafuyu battre sous ses doigts, et il ne l’avouerait peut-être pas à voix haute, mais la main du garçon qui passait mollement dans ses cheveux était agréable. Il pouvait sans problème s’endormir comme ça. Il n’était pas trop sûr de ce qu’ils regardaient, ils avaient zappé jusqu’à tomber sur quelque chose qui ne demandait pas trop de réflexion mais qui n’était pas absolument minable non plus.

Il grommela quelque chose que lui-même ne comprit pas alors qu’une nouvelle page de publicité se lançait, et enfoui son visage contre le cou de Mafuyu, expirant longuement. Peut-être était-ce parce qu’il somnolait à moitié. Probable. Très, très probable même. Il entendit Mafuyu glousser, et la main qui était posée contre son dos se mit à tracer des cercles au milieu de sa colonne vertébrale.

-Tu vas t’endormir.

-Possible.

-Moi aussi, je pense.

-Hm…

Ce n’était pas bien grave s’ils faisaient une petite sieste, hein ? Avec un peu de chance, sa sœur ne rentrerait pas avant le lendemain matin, et même si elle rentrait le soir-même et qu’elle les trouvait endormi sur le canapé, il voulait croire qu’elle leur foutrait la paix. Espoir probablement vain, mais il avait trop la flemme de résister au sommeil. Et puis il était vraiment bien, là, avec Mafuyu… Il frotta mollement son nez contre le cou du jeune homme et ferma les yeux, prêt à se laisser aller au sommeil.


End file.
